


Unofficial, and Uncensored!!!

by kevinsfakefriend



Category: Pico's Cousin (Video Games), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanfic Generator, Gay Sex, Gay Strip Club, Goths, Incest, Multi, Quick Sex, i forgot almost everything that happened so these are the only tags, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinsfakefriend/pseuds/kevinsfakefriend
Summary: so what do you get when you have a horrible idea, a fanfic generator, and a blender? this pile of shit
Relationships: Pico (Pico's School)/Cassandra (Pico's School), Pico (Pico's School)/Darnell (Pico's School), Pico (Pico's School)/Otis (Pico's Cousin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Unofficial, and Uncensored!!!

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ im so sorry

Pico woke up one day and discovered that he was goth. His parents had come to him and told him that he was really adopted and was in fact the decadent of the fallen angel!

So now knowing that Pico was the relative of the great duke of the night, Pico saw that he had to change everything about him because he was not really what he thought he was.

But luck would have it that Pico's best friends Nene and Darnell had heard the news of Pico's parents and that they had arranged to accompany Pico on his journey to find himself. First stop....the shopping centre!

At the shoppingcenter Pico went to all the cool black clothes stores. Now that he was really a half vampire, or as his parents told him, a dhampire (a/n: really, that's what they're called!), his parents had given him a credit card with ulminited funds to become his true self!

But Pico was really actually very drepssed. It was really hard to suddenly discoger that your parents had lied to you all those yaers and it wasn't made it any better by Pico suddenly remembering a horrible thuing of his past. Pico was sexkually abused! And now Pico also remembered by who but he didn't dare to tell Nene and Darnell because he was afraid that thye would discover what had happened to Pico and why Pico was depressed!

So while they were picking out black and red clothes and nail polish, Pico tried to fight his tears by listening to Evanessence. Because for the first time in Pico's life, he had the feeling someone understood his pain. So Pico listened to the songs in one ear while using his other ear to follow Darnell's story. 

But it was so difficult because Pico.... really loved Darnell!

Pico knew these were wrong feelings to have because... younknow, it's Darnell and their love would make life very difficult because Pico also remembered a prophecy that someone had told him in the past (before he was rapped) and that said that if Pico would ever fall in love with Darnell, that then Cassandra would find them and kill them!

And as Pico was putting on some new blood red ankle spikes that went well with the dark black studded dog collar that Nene had recommended, Pico suddenly saw a glint in the distance and he knew instantly what it was: it was the diamond ring of Cassandra! She had come to haunt Pico and destroy Darnell!  
\---  
Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Pico met with Otis in a nearby palace  
They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.  
A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.  
They often did some talking, some Killing, maybe a few board games.  
They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Nenes boxers!"  
"oh, Pico! thats positively evil! and I should know!"  
They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Otis blackmailed a a Astronaut. Or the time Pico fooled a Biochemist into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.  
It was making them closer.  
Closer then Pico had ever thought possible.  
As Pico was telling another story, He thought He saw Otis examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?  
nah...couldn't be.  
The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.  
Pico felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.  
\---

Fortunately Otis worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Cassandra's ruffians.   
Their search led to a gay night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Philly. Pico was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Philly. But the courage in him was greater than his fear because with his Uzi he should be able to accomplish anything, right, Pico thought to himself.  
And Otis would join Pico.

So not to fall out of fashion they both stripped and squeezed into their most gothyest clothing. Pico had to admit that Otis looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But Pico didn't dare to comment on that (Pico had only just discovered he was bi, and was a little angxious over that. He wans't sure if his othre friends would accept that!.   
Pico instead poored down his soul into his make-up. He bore incandesent blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking strips and gave Otis the same treatment. Otis gorgeous eyes met Pico's and for a moment they were both swimming in a pool made of a lovely combination of their eyes colours. It was romance they knew, but they didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Oh hell, Cassandra could wait. Now Pico looked upon Otis with lust filling his shaft . Cassandra could be taking over the world for what Pico cared, now it should be all about him and Otis. 

But little did Pico know that in fact Otis had been lusting after him as well! With force and lust Otis threw Pico onto the closet and thrusted himself right into Pico. Pico moaned. they came. Then they went off and defeated Cassandra.  
\--  
Pico at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.   
It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset.

Pico kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.  
\---  
\---  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Pico chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Pico, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.  
...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you."

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Pico whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Otis stroked His hand up Pico's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Pico's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Otis's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Otis's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Pico knew He should. This was Otis. Otis! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Pico nearly as much. 

"Stop me," Otis said, and made it sound like a dare.

Pico was all set to give Otis a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Otis.I mean sure, Pico had seen Otis before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Pico now had. His eyes had been opened.

Otis's manly chest.   
His pretty neck.   
His uncontrollable eyebrows.  
His....Ferret. 

In point of fact, Picos mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.  
Other parts of Him might have been wet too.  
It dripped on Otis.   
Otis didn't seem to mind Picos fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Him was fine it seemed. "ewww" He said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".  
"owwwwwww"!  
It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.  
It was the first of many sounds to come  
Otis opened his mouth wider for stuff to drip into.

They kissed eachother softly. Pico whispering sweat nothings into Otiss ear.  
Otis and Picos bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts.  
It felt like there was Vaginas everywhere...even when there wasn't!

They then practiced lots and lots of sex  
Once they had finished practicing, they were experts!

After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and embarrassed, they decided to go home and never speak of this again  
\--  
So they snuck into the Cassandra's lair. It was dark and there were horrofic things on the walls like drawings of skulls and suffering people.  
Through the dark and dank corridors of the lair's dungeons they went with outmost silence and skill. They sneaked past all the guards who had been turned into horrible demons by Cassandra's new invention. And this would also happen to the whole world if they wouldn't be able to steal the Earth from Cassandra's hands!  
They went down the corridors and up the large majestic stairways made of bones and jewls of all shapes and sizes sprinkled with saffron.. One of the corridors led towards a great hall where in the middle of the hall stood a pedestal with a treassure chest on top and on that a red velvet pillow upon which laid a white silk finely woven cloth. And on that laid the Earth.

Pico knew that he had to use his Uzi to get the Earth but it would explode if he didnt believe in himself enough. Nene inhaled firmly and wondered if Pico could pull it off. Otis stood ready with his weapon in his hand and Nenes boobies in the other. Pico concentrated firmly and then carefully but powerfully unleashed his Uzi. 

It worked! The shielding around the Earth disintegrated like snow before the plower. It was amazing how Pico welding Uzi was effective against Cassandra's indomitable powers.   
Unfortunately for our home boys, it wasn't enough

"Halt!" whispered a creapy voice. Everyone turned towards the entrance of the hall where the voice came from.  
It was Cassandra! And she looked even less humane as before. She had used the power of the Earth to transform into a horrific corpse of a lifeform.   
"Ha! Are you surprised by my new looks?" she said. "It is amazing! The powers I have now are beyond your comprehension!"  
"My comprehension is really good," retorted Pico and Pico's friends looked proud.   
"Hahaha of course yours is. But are you able to comprehend the future of this world? I bet you aren't that smart after all. I will rule the world now, you see and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"  
"But," said Cassandra with a lower tone, "even though you are not as smart as I am, you are surprisingly capable so I wish to make this offer: join me and we can rule this world together!"  
"Never in a million billion years!" screamed Pico!  
"Think about it, Pico, you can now still save your friends! Make them stop mutate ebefore I release my powers!"  
Pico was now . He wanted to keep Nene, Darnell, Teacher and Otis alive but he could not get Cassandra get away with it! But then he remembered: Cassandra no longer had the Earth! She was powerless!  
But as if Cassandra could read his mind, Cassandra spoke: "Oh and your scheme to steal the Earth? I no longer need it! I have gained all the power from it that I need in order to mutate everyone in the whole world! But not that you even considered going against me, I will destroy you. Such a shame, we could be such good...friends."   
"Pico would never be friends with you!" said Teacher  
Pico thought she was right, but then again, Cassandra did look mighty sexy.  
"It is too late now anyway, said Cassandra, my plan is active now and I will give you the best place to enjoy it: from your prison cell!"  
Cassandra laughed and said to her guards: "lead them to my sex dungeon where you will suffer for all eternity in agony and pleasure.

But Pico had not forgotten his Uzi. With the agility and cunning that he learned from his previous adventures, he breathed in and unleashed the Uzi.  
Cassandra had not expected that. She thought she had trapped Pico and his friends and managed to demoralise them so much they would not resist.   
"Nooos!" Cassandra said. Her guards did not know what to do. Their leader was too weak against this onslaught. What could they do against that sort of might? So they all fled!  
"Argh, noooo!" Cassandra extarpated, "I was soo close to ultimate power!"  
Inspired by Pico succesfully attack Cassandra, Teacher and Darnell also attacked Cassandra!

"Arigh, no, noooo!"  
"I will unleash my final power!" Cassandra said and raised her arms to the sky and started hissing an evil incantation.  
But Pico was too quick. He ran towards Cassandra and hit Cassandra in the head. She was knocked out instantly. Everyone was happy and everyone was cheering for Pico who had avoided the apocalypse! And now they all went home and wait until their next adventure!


End file.
